Jūrų klounai
|tekstas1=''Pavaizduota::Amphiprion bicinctus|tekstas2=Pavaizduota::Amphiprion clarkii|tekstas3=Pavaizduota::Amphiprion ocellaris|plotis=260|align=right|la= Amphiprion}} '''Jūrų klounai' - Amphiprion Bloch & Schneider, 1801, vienuolžuvinių (Pomacentridae) šeimos žuvų gentis. * * * Išvaizda Priklauso labai spalvingos, judrios, dygliuotais nugaros pelekais žuvys. Biologija Labai populiarios jūrų akvariumų žuvys. Gyvena simbiozeje kartu su aktinijomis, kurios užtikrina jūrų klounams saugumą. Išneršia apie 200 didelių ikrų. Mityba Minta kitomis smulkiomis žuvelėmis, bestuburiais. Paplitimas Paplitę Indijos ir Ramiojo vandenyno koraliniuose rifuose - nuo rytų Afrikos iki Polinezijos ir nuo Japonijos iki rytų Australijos. Gentyje apie 29 rūšys. Rūšys * Margasnukis jūrų klounas, baltnugaris klounas, skunsinis jūrų klounas - Amphiprion akallopisos Bleeker, 1853 * Juodauodegis jūrų klounas - Amphiprion akindynos Allen, 1972 * Alardo jūrų klounas - Amphiprion allardi Klausewitz, 1970 * Amphiprion barberi Allen, Drew & Kaufman, 2008 * Dvijuostis jūrų klounas - Amphiprion bicinctus Rüppell, 1830 * Amphiprion chagosensis Allen, 1972 * Amphiprion chrysogaster Cuvier, 1830 ] * Rausvapelekis jūrų klounas - Amphiprion chrysopterus Cuvier, 1830 * Klarko jūrų klounas - Amphiprion clarkii (Bennett, 1830) * Raudonasis balnanugaris jūrų klounas - Amphiprion ephippium (Bloch, 1790) * Raudonasis jūrų klounas, pomidorinis klounas - Amphiprion frenatus Brevoort, 1856 * Seišelinis jūrų klounas - Amphiprion fuscocaudatus Allen, 1972 * Plačiajuostis jūrų klounas - Amphiprion latezonatus Waite, 1900 * Madagaskarinis jūrų klounas - Amphiprion latifasciatus Allen, 1972 * Amphiprion leucokranos Allen, 1973 * Amphiprion matejuelo Bloch and Schneider, 1801 * Baltaskruostis jūrų klounas - Amphiprion mccullochi Whitley, 1929 * Ugninis jūrų klounas - Amphiprion melanopus Bleeker, 1852 * Maldyvinis jūrų klounas - Amphiprion nigripes Regan, 1908 * Netikrasis jūrų klounas - Amphiprion ocellaris Cuvier, 1830 * Omaninis jūrų klounas - Amphiprion omanensis Allen and Mee in Allen, 1991 * Paprastasis jūrų klounas - Amphiprion percula (Lacépède, 1802) * Rausvasis skunkinis jūrų klounas - Amphiprion perideraion Bleeker, 1855 * Balnanugaris jūrų klounas - Amphiprion polymnus (Linnaeus, 1758) * Australinis jūrų klounas - Amphiprion rubrocinctus Richardson, 1842 * Oranžinis skunkinis jūrų klounas - Amphiprion sandaracinos Allen, 1972 * Sebės jūrų klounas - Amphiprion sebae Bleeker, 1853 * Amphiprion thiellei Burgess, 1981 * Trijuostis jūrų klounas - Amphiprion tricinctus Schultz and Welander in Schultz, 1953 * Amphiprion tunicatus Cuvier, 1830 * Literatūra * Dapne G. Fautin, Gerald R Allen: Anemonenfische und ihre Wirte, Tetra-Verlag (1994), ISBN 3-89356-171-4 (online) * Gerald R. Allen: Riffbarsche der Welt, Mergus Verlag Melle, 1991, ISBN 3-88244-007-4 * Joseph S. Nelson, Fishes of the World, John Wiley & Sons, 2006, ISBN 0-471-25031-7 * KORALLE, Meerwasseraquaristik-Fachmagazin, Nr. 32 April/Mai 2005, Natur und Tier Verlag Münster, ISSN-1439-779X * WoRMS (2010). Amphiprion Bloch & Schneider, 1801. In: Nicolas Bailly (2010). FishBase. Accessed through: World Register of Marine Species. (Žr. tikrinta 2011-02-18) * 1801: M. E. Blochii, Systema Ichthyologiae iconibus cx illustratum. Post obitum auctoris opus inchoatum absolvit, correxit, interpolavit Jo. Gottlob Schneider, Saxo. Berolini. Sumtibus Auctoris Impressum et Bibliopolio Sanderiano.: i-lx + 1-584, Pls. 1-110. * 2001: Phylogenetic relationships among damselfishes (Teleostei: Pomacentridae) as determined by mitochondrial DNA data. Copeia, 2001(3): 591-601. * Smith, J.L.B. (1960). Coral Fishes of the Family Pomacentridae from the Western Indian Ocean and the Red Sea. Ichthyological Bulletin No. 19: 317-349 Žr. Nuorodos Sinonimai Sistematika Išnašos